Hungry Elvira
by Yoshizilla-Princess
Summary: When the appetite enhancer had finally kicked in, with Kayla accidently knocking it over, Elvira is always hungry. This has made Elvira very hungry and empty inside. But Elvira should really notice that appetite enhancer tablet instead of stuffing her face with food... Right? Because really, I'll settle everything for this hunger-situation at this point.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hungry Elvira_**

By Yoshizilla-Princess

Yoshizilla-Princess: I've had this idea for a very long time. I was on Youtube, minding my own business when AnimeAelita had send me a private message, telling me that Evil is _ABSOULUETLY_ hungry, because she's been dancing so much that she forgot to eat _ANYTHING, _and this thing has popped into my head!

My question was: _"How can I put up to this... at the beginning in Pinky St: Pop Town at the beginning did Evil just had an upset stomach or is it that's she is just literally hungry?"_

And here's my answer: _"Evil is really, really hungry. She's been dancing so much she forgot to eat." _

Well, thanks for giving me that idea! Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: Elvira and everybody else are all in their right belongings. (BabySUE and Dimple.)_

* * *

Elvira, Gaby and Kayla were inside Angela of White Hill, obviously relaxing and having a chilled-out time, except Elvira, who had her hands on her stomach as she sighed, looking down at it. Elvira's stomach growled loudly, causing Elvira to sigh as she rubbed both of her hands softly on her stomach, slightly blushing.

"Aw man, I'm so hungry... I wish I would have been stopped dancing to eat something." Elvira grumbled to herself. "Maybe it's all my fault if I have skipped breakfast this morning."

"Well, luckily for us," Kayla mentioned. "I taught myself how to make a delicious rice and stew for all of us!"

"Really?" Elvira exclaimed in glee as her eyes filled with stars. "Can you make it for each of everyone of us?!"

Kayla giggled, as she rubbed her back of her head. "Of course I would!"

Elvira went even more sparkly eyed, smiling widely and cheered, **_"YAY!"_**

"That's sounds great!" Gaby commented.

Kayla went into the kitchen, preparing herself to make rice and stew for themselves, as she put the rice and stew on one of those three plates at a time. While Kayla wasn't looking, she accidently bumped into the medical cabinet and the box of appetite enhancer fell off and landed on Elvira's dinner, with Kayla gasping in shock as she covered her mouth with both of her hands.

"Whoops!" Kayla gasped, but then shrugged after that. "Oh, well... I can't let this go on the waste." She then took the empty box of appetite enhancer and the tablet seem to have disappeared.

Back with Gaby and Elvira, both girls were painting their nails and messing with each other's hair, while listening to music. Elvira sighed as her stomach growled again, giving in as usual.

"Hurry up, Kay!" Elvira yelled. "I'm staving!" Her stomach then growled louder, which is so loud that Kayla heard it in the other room.

"Alright, I've heard your stomach, so just give me two seconds!" Kayla called from the kitchen, as she was preparing the drinks along with the meals for herself and the girls.

_ABOUT TEN MINUTES LATER..._

"Stew's ready!" Kayla announced, as she was at the kitchen with three plates of rice and stew and three cups of 'Tangy-Florida' flavoured 'Sunny Delighted' juice on each seat at a time, while Gaby and Elvira rushed downstairs.

"Finally!" Elvira exclaimed, sitting at the kitchen table with her meal (That's got appetite enhancer in it) and her wine glass of 'Tangy-Florida' flavoured 'Sunny Delighted' juice right in front of her. "I'm starved!"

"I know that, because you girls must be hungry!" Kayla stated. "...Right?"

"You bet, Kayla!" Elvira smiled happily. "I haven't eaten since I have been dancing so much and I've skipped breakfast this morning!"

"I thought so!" Kayla mentioned. "I'm kind of hungry too!"

"And me!" Gaby claimed, before seeing Elvira and Kayla blushing. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Good point!" Kayla responded. "Let's eat! Oh, and before we do..."

The three popular girls then picked up their own glasses, raising them in the air. "Cheers!" Gaby, Elvira and Kayla claimed at the same time as they clinked their glasses together and started eating their meals and drinking their juices.

"This stew is really scrumptious, Kayla!" Gaby complimented.

"Totally agree!" Elvira added on.

"I'm glad you like it!" Kayla giggled.

After the girls had finished their meals, they wiped their mouths with their special napkins while they took sips out from their juices.

"Thanks, Kayla!" Elvira thanked, taking sips out from her juice. "This stew is fantastic!"

"Yeah, this is delicious!" Gaby commented.

The three girls then cheered, picking up their own glasses as raising them in the air, and then at the same time they all clinked their glasses together, saying, "Go Angela!"

Kayla stood up. "Want seconds?"

"Oh, no thank you, Kayla." Gaby responded, sipping her glass of juice. "I've had enough."

"Yeah, I'm good too." Elvira added on.

Kayla giggled nervously. "Yeah, OK."

But little did Elvira know, the appetite enhancer started to take effect...


	2. Chapter 2

The next bright sunny morning, the three girls woke up, stretching their arms while yawning.

"Ah, what a beautiful new morning!" Elvira stated "I sure did loved the meal that you made last night, Kayla!"

"I know." Kayla responded, smiling at Elvira. "I'm so glad you've enjoyed my meal!"

"I really enjoyed it too, you know!" Gaby claimed, also smiling at Kayla. "It tasted so good, I think we should have another bowl like last night's!"

Just then, a loud grumbling noise came be heard, with the entire area shaking.

"You hear that?" Kayla asked Gaby. "Maybe that was thunder."

Elvira blushed as she patted her rumbling belly. "That was my stomach. Anyone for breakfast?"

"I'm ready as all ever!" Gaby commented.

And so, Gaby, Kayla and Elvira went to Rainbow City Cafeteria at the other side, where the girls had a bowl of porridge each with a strawberry, a raspberry and a blueberry on the top. Elvira was literally that hungry so she had a second helping of hers, and of course, the appetite enhancer had finally kicked in, but Elvira was actually too busy stuffing her face to realize.

After breakfast, Gaby, Elvira and Kayla left the Cafeteria, as the girls had decided to go on the adventure around Rainbow City, where they had to go whenever they felt like it, however, Elvira was complaining like an idiot about being hungry as usual, as she had finally noticed the appetite enhancer had kicked in about an hour ago.

"Gabs... when are we gonna be here?!" Elvira yelled. "I'm starving!"

"But we only just had breakfast for thirty minutes ago." Kayla pointed out.

"I don't care!" Elvira remarked. "I want food now, and I want food is I want food is what I need!"

"Just hold on, Elvira." Gaby comforted Elvira. "We will be there soon, and then we can get something to eat."

Soon the girls had finally found their way to Lemon Park's 'Girls a Go-Go'. When they have got there, they saw Mrs Lunch standing outside the club, causing the three popular to immediately stop walking as they that this is 'Girls a Go-Go', where Karen is presented of. When Elvira saw Mrs Lunch, she discovers that she is totally broke.

"Gaby...?" Elvira asked. She was staring deep into Gaby's face with those cute, huge eyes. "Can you go to Mrs Lunch? I'm broke."

Gaby quivered as sweat dropped, reminding the fact that she couldn't say no to those eyes and immediately gave in. "For you... anything."

"Thanks Gabs!" Elvira answered happily.

Kayla sweat dropped as she chuckled nervously, seeing Elvira hugging Gaby before the girls went up to Mrs Lunch for a meal. When they were seated at the table, Gaby and Kayla were both careful not to move too much, because they didn't want to get caught up in the frenzy that was, of course, Elvira eating. After lunch, Gaby, Elvira and Kayla thanked Mrs Lunch and left 'Girls a Go-Go'. All the while, Gaby and Kayla were both pleased with how they had made their rival happy.

Maybe doing that again would make her even more happy, Gaby thought as smiled to see Elvira, with a full stomach, felt quite happy and as the girls walked along she was smiling, which made Gaby and Kayla happy as well. Gaby and Kayla decided they should treat Elvira to a big lunch whenever they felt like it.


End file.
